Hollowed Heart
by lightsoul
Summary: The spirit world is in utter chaos. Shinigami are at war with each other and as a consequence the hollows in the mortal world feed without interruption. All this goes unnoticed by Naruto though.That is until his ancestors sword starts talking to him. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a Bleach Naruto Xover. None of the bleach characters are here though. The main pairing is SasuNaru and many more. **_

_**The war begins…**_

Footsteps echoes through the empty streets. A woman, blond and wearing a black tattered Kimono ran through the streets. She looked over her shoulder expecting to be being chased but saw no one. She slowed down until she came to a stop and leaned on an old decrepit building. Pulling herself together she readjusted her Zanpaktou on her hip. As he took a step forward she was stopped when an enormous spiritual pressure made itself known. Her breath hitched and her muscled tightened.

"Sabaku Temari… Your Zanpaktou's name is Teikiatsu. You were Vice captain to squad five before you defected. You really are a troublesome woman…" A voice drawled from above her. Her eyes darted up the rooftop across from her. It was a man wearing a white haori over a black Kimono. He held a cigarette in his mouth as he gazed uninterested down at the woman. "Are you going to tell me why you were out here in the middle of nowhere? Or are you going to be stubborn…"

Temari grit her teeth as she gripped her sword. Clenching her fist she yelled "I have nothing to say to a stooge." She unsheathed her blade and pointed it to him. "Prepare yourself! Shikamaru-Taicho!" Shikamaru sighed and took a drag of the cigarette. "Howl! Teikiatsu!" Her slender blade transformed into a huge fan. She picked up the heavy fan and swung it. "Demon wind!" A slicing blade of air was hurled at the lazy Shinigami. The blade hit the building causing it to collapse. Temari jumped onto the roof top of the building behind her.

"Tell me Temari…Have you ever seen me use my Zanpaktou?" Her body tensed when she heard the voice come from behind her.

"I can't say I have…you always made me do your work for you…" She gritted out as she turned to face her former captain sitting on the ledge of the roof. The way the sun was positioned she stood in his shadow.

"Then…" Shikamaru stood up, the sun at his back. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and unsheathed the long blade. "Let me introduce you to him." Holding the slim sword in front of him, the tip pointing to the ground. "Cloak yourself! Kagemura." He let it drop, but instead of imbedding itself in the solid rooftop, it sunk and disappeared into the shadow.

"What is this? A trick?" She picked up her fan again and prepared to swing.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this…I'll try not to kill you. After all you were my favorite."

"Shut up!" She let her rage show as she swung the fan, but her hand was stopped by a blade piercing her shoulder. In shock she dropped Teikiatsu. Letting her eyes follow the blade she found it protruding from the shadow she stood in. Shikamaru took a last huff of the cigarette before flicking it away. "Kage Nui." He muttered as several shadow blades shot from the ground and pierced Temari. He hung his head as he gave his sword a command to release her and return to its original form. "I really do hate how things have turned out…but there is no helping it now…" He walked over to the bloodied body and picked her up along with her sword. Shikamaru paused in mid step and looked into the distance for a second before continuing with the blond.

_A couple of rooftops away_

A man with a black hood and traditional Shinigami clothing stood next to another man with red hair and a sword on his back. "Gaara…" The hooded one spoke to the red head.

"I know Kankarou…" Gaara crossed his arms and started to walk away. "She won't give up the information…I can trust her. Right now…we need to find Kyuubi's whereabouts before Orochimaru…" He spoke quietly.

"Okay, Gaara-Taicho"

___**Sorry for the shortness but if I get enough review I'll update quickly and next chapter will have an explanation of what is going on.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_SHED BLOOD, KYUUBI!_**

Tan fingers drummed on the desk as the teacher drolled on about the French revolution. Blue eyes drifted outside and spotted a something hulking with a strange white mask staring up at him, Naruto leaned closer to the widow to see it more clearly. "What are you looking at?" He heard from his right. Looking over he saw a frowning face which belonged to a blond boy with long hair named Deidara staring at him.

"Theres a something down there..." He mumbled. Deidara looked out the window down to the field below.

"What the hell are you talking about? Theres nothing down there..." Naruto looked back down and saw nothing either. "Seeing things again Naruto?" Naruto frowned at the comment. Deidara rolled his eyes and turned back to the front.

_'It doesn't matter anyway' _Naruto thought to himself. '_Everyone thinks I'm crazy anyway.'_ He sighed and looked back up at the teacher and his frown deepened at what he saw. There was a creepy looking old man with long white hair trying to see up his teacher skirt. '_Jeez...what is this? The second time this week this old guy has been in here?'_

His teacher walked to her desk, the old man following behind. Naruto glared at the old man who seemed to sense it. Turning to Naruto the old man stuck his tongue out at him while everyone kept taking notes.

"Uzumaki!" The teacher snapped. "I suggest you start taking notes if you want your grade to recuperate from your last test." She said a bit harshly. Naruto flinched a bit at the tone.

"Yes ma'am." He said while taking down some notes in his notebook. He glared at the old man even harder when he started chuckling.

"Alright class, I'm letting you guys go early. Get some rest and study for your test.!" Everyone cheered and starting packing there stuff. Naruto shoved his notebook in his orange backpack and rushed out the door, but not before throwing the old man a dirty look.

Out in the halls Naruto kept to himself, not making eye contact with anyone. He learned long ago to not bring attention to himself. Back in middle school he was the class clown but when he got in high school all the goofing around brought the wrong kind of attention.

"Hey freak!" Naruto felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him around. But what he saw wasn't who he expected. It was Sai's smiling face. "Just kidding." Naruto gave him a lazy smile before sighing and continuing to walk "Where are you headed?" Sai asked walking beside Naruto.

"I've got work..."

"Your still working at your grandpa's old shop? I thought you quit."

"I cant...I need the money." Sai shrugged.

"Well I'll see ya later Naru-chan. I've got to get to the cometary."

"Tell your brother I said hi." Naruto said as they split ways after walking out of the main gate. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets.

Slowly Naruto entered the little shop. As he entered he coughed violently because of all the dust that collected in the antique shop. "Naruto! Is that you!?" He heard a call from the back of the store.

"Yeah..."

"Your late you little ingrate!" Naruto's eye twitched at the comment. Out from the back came a man in his mid thirties wearing a bandanna and sunglasses.

"Sorry...Ebisu." Naruto muttered.

"I swear if your grandfather hadn't asked me to not fire you in his death bed, I would have gotten rid of you the first day I was in charge you clumsy little oaf." Ebisu ranted. Naruto's eyes dropped to the floor at the thought of his dead grandfather. They weren't blood related. Naruto was adopted but his adoptive parents died in a car crash when he was thirteen so his grandfather had taken him in instead of shipping him off to the orphanage. It was also the time he started seeing them...

"Are you listening to me!?" Ebisu screeched breaking Naruto's train of thought.

"Huh?"

"Ugh...Your so useless...I want you to clean up the swords. Polish them...and try do to kill yourself. I don't want your blood on the floor." Ebisu returned to the back. Naruto sighed as he headed to the sword section which consisted of seven old swords. Three were Kitana, one was a broad sword, and two were Rapiers.

One of the swords, his grandfather's pride and joy. A Kitana proudly displayed on the wall called Kyuubi. He reached out to the sword as if it were calling to him...

"Hello?" Naruto jumped as he heard an unfamiliar voice from behind him. Turning around Naruto was face to face with a tall man with raven hair, looking down at him with a cold distant stare.

"HI...My name is Naruto. Can I help you?" The man bowed to him.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke...I'm here to purchase a sword." Sasuke's voice seemed Hollow.

"Okay um...Which one would you like?" Sasuke turned from Naruto and walked to the sword.

"I think I'll take this one." He lightly touched Kyuubi as if it would bite him.

"You want Kyuubi?"

"Is that its name?" A new voice entered the conversation. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked behind them and spotted a man with silver hair and glasses that rode low on his nose. Using his finger he readjusted the glasses. "Sorry for being rude and speaking out. It just interests me...how do you know this swords name?"

"My parents told me a story about Namikaze Minato or what he was known as The Yellow Flash. It was my favorite story and this is his sword."

"How interesting. My name is Kabuto, by the way."

"Oh, nice to meet you Kabuto." Naruto said with a half smile.

"Are you sure this is the one we are looking for?"

"Yes...I can feel-"

_**SHED BLOOD!**_

Sasuke's voice died in his throat when he felt the strong pulse of reitsu emanate from the sword. "How very interesting. Kabuto said sweat trickling down his face from the pressure, Sasuke doing no better. "Yes...This is the one."

"Did you hear that?" Kabuto turned to the blond who seemed unaffected by the horrifying reitsu.

"Hear it?"

"It sounded like the blade was speaking..." Kabuto threw Sasuke a sideways glance, Sasuke nodded.

"And what exactly is it saying?"

_**DO NOT LET THEM TAKE ME!**_

"Naruto...Whats it saying to you?" Kabuto urged. Naruto could not hear him. The swords voice blocked out all other noise. "How luck are we Sasuke? We found the sword as well as its wielder."

"He shares the same blood as The Yellow Flash?" Kabuto nodded with a wicked smile. "We'll be taking them both then..." Sasuke stepped toward Naruto.

"You arent taking either of them!" A white flash grabbed the sword and another grabbed the still mesmerized Naruto's collar and vanished.

"Shit!" Kabuto and Sasuke rushed out of the store where the assailant stood, Kyuubi in hand and Naruto over his shoulder.

"Kakashi...The White Flash."

"Long time no see Kabuto, Sasuke-kun."

"Dont talk to me with such familiarity Kakashi." Sasuke bit out. "Your no longer my Captain."

Okay people. This is just a short chappy but I think I need help with this fic so I'm asking for a beta if anyone is interested. The first thing you'll be helping me with is the summary and title.Plus I know theres a few terminology mistakes that if I havent made already Im going to make. So If anyone finds this interesting and wants to help me make it better let me know D

R&R please!


End file.
